Becoming Infected
by The Lovely Ghost a Broken Doll
Summary: Life before him was good. Life after him was unlivable but she did it. Until she pulls the trigger, which she never will, will she be free of this disease, but who would want this high to end? The stupid girl had to gett attached to him and now, she can suffer in silence like always.


Hey, I'm back! I'm trying to update soon so please hang in there! Love you all! Thank you so much for the reviews and here you go! By the way, I'm taking a break from my other stories to focus on some compete, quick ones I have written so I'm just going to be adding complete ones to the mix. Sorry guys!

Sequel to Ignoring the Infection.

Life before she met the parasite was good, she had a small amount of actual friends with her, and her grades were fine. Then, she began to see him, more and more at school, and her heart began to pound at the site of him. She ignored it for years, trying to avoid him in whatever way she could, however she could. Then, after a year, she began to speak to him, small words, 'hi.' Then as time passed, they had a conversation in class one day, all about music.

After, she avoided him again, she had to control herself, he was pulling her in and she couldn't have that. Her boyfriend wouldn't like that, not one bit. She distanced herself from him; she was terrified that if she got any closer, she would become addicted to his company. She couldn't let him get to her, she couldn't because she knows that she'll bend to his every whim. She stopped saying good morning to him, she had to forgot him, should would do whatever it took so long as he was gone from her mind. Eventually, she was back to where she began, she spoke to him again and again.

It was hurting her, she felt so small, felt like he would crush her. She knew he would, she knows he doesn't feel the same way, he just wants to pass the time. She stepped back from him again, she made sure to avoid him at all costs and it worked. Until the next year. She had forgotten him, she was happy she no longer felt tied with this emotion. When he looked at her and said hi, she felt it all over again. Instead of avoiding him, she purposely spoke to him, even when she knew her boyfriend wouldn't like it.

She couldn't stay away and she no longer had the will to stay away either, she felt as though she floated over to him at every chance she got. She didn't even want to stay away from him anymore, until she told him that she liked him. He never answered her after that, she was terrified that he didn't like her, so she tried to forget it happened but her eyes were always drawn to him, just a glance, just a peek. She hated herself for feeling so weak, she despised herself for letting some boy get to her.

She thought she was pathetic and slowly, she began to fall into his trap, or what she thought was a trap. She's still unsure if he even actually loves her, she thinks he's playing with her. Soon, she began to see the disease forming under her skin; it burned at the slightest touch. She began to take whatever sharp object was around at cut out the infection, bleeding out the virus but it just kept coming back. Eventually, she realized he had caused it and she began to just let the disease form over her heart.

She couldn't let go of the fact that he was killing her from the inside, but she didn't want this feeling to go away, the way her skin jumped when he touched her was just too much for her to let go. The emotions she had locked away inside Pandora's Box were bursting out of her and she began to feel once more. It was such a rush to her, she hadn't felt a thing in years that she didn't even try to rewrap the chains and close all the locks. She let the blood drip silently from the holes in her skin at where the disease had eaten away.

This disease was so easily cured, all she had to do was say no, all she needed to do was get away from him, but she was so helplessly in love with him, that the thought to be separated from him was unbearable. She could hear them all talking, whispering behind her back at how she had left them behind for him but she didn't care, she was with him and that was all that mattered now. The whispers became louder inside her head, she ditched them all for him and now their cries for why came at her at full force and she hated it, she wanted them gone.

She needed to be separated from him, she told him she needed it, needed freedom from the leash he kept her on, but the look he got made her take it back, always made her say she would stay with him. She was dying inside; she was becoming empty and lost. The poor, little girl was surrounded by all these tragedies that she was left to take the blame. It all began with a simple hello. It all will end when she finally loses her sanity and finally can be free of him by pulling the trigger but, you all know she won't do that, she's too weak to leave him. She decides she's a hopeless case because giving up is effortless and easy.

**That poor little girl is me.**

So what did you think? Think I should do another about it? Ignoring the Infection was about when she was with him and this one is about getting the Infection, or beginning to be with him. Please write me some reviews!


End file.
